Complications
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set towards the end of season 2 finale. Frank kidnapes Reid and finds out about Reid's drug problem. Gideon tries to save Reid before it's too late but can Reid surive another kidnapping so soon after the first? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

****************************************

********

You know me and my ideas lol. I was thinking of my other favorite UnSubs and Frank popped in my head and I had to go with it lol :)

Gideon sighed as he ate his dinner with Rebecca. It was nice, getting a chance to eat with a close and dear friend and not worry about the cases for once.

For once the BAU had no case. That was a rare feeling indeed.

He smiled, joked, and laughed, unaware of what was happening in Reid's apartment at the moment.

* * *

Ried walked in and stopped when he saw a figure sitting at his couch.

"Hello...Reid is it?"

Reid stuided the man and recoginzed him.

Frank Breitkopf

"Frank," he whispered.

"Ah, I'm touched," Frank sneered. "You remembered me. Now, aren't you going to close the door?" He silently showed Reid his gun. Reid swallowed and obeyed...flashes of Tobias entered his head. He began to tremble.

"What...do you want?"

"I want to make Agent Gideon's life hell," snapped Frank. "Which means, I'm sorry to say, your life hell."

"Please..."

"Shut up!" Frank rose, anger in his tone. "I always hate it when they beg. It never does anyone any good." He stepped closer and closer towards Reid.

Reid stood there, frozen in fear. PSTD was making it harder for him to react.

Finally, though, he did reach for his gun but Frank quickly knocked it out of the way as he lunged at the kid.

Before Reid could say anything a wet cloth was placed over his mouth and everything went black.

Frank let Reid drop limply to the floor as he shuffled through Reid's bag. He smiled as he saw Dilluadid hidden underneath a pile of stuff.

"Shame on you, Agent. Reid," he tisked. "What would your mentor think?"

With that he played the drug in his pocket and picked up young Dr. Spencer Reid and carried him out the door...

* * *

Gideon sighed as he heard his phone ring.

Great.

"It's all right," Rebecca assured him. "Answer it."

"It'll only take a minute," Gideon promised. "Hello?"

"Hell Agent Gideon...remember me? Frank?"

Gideon sat there in horrified shock.

"I take it by your silence you do."

"What...what do you want?"

"I want Jane!"

"I thought she was with you!" Anger and fear controlled Gideon's voice.

"She was...before she ran away...I want you to find her because if you don't I'll kill your precious Dr. Reid."

Gideon froze and feeling sick he dropped his glass.


	2. Chapter 2

************************************************

********

Thanks for the reviews! I'm kind of excited about this story :)

Gideon met the others at the BAU office. He had called them and told them the news.

"On the way here we checked out Reid's apartment," Hotch said, speaking for him and and Morgan. Gideon nodded and rubbed his forehead.

"And?"

"Reid's bag was found near the doorway," Morgan told him. "It looks like Frank must have attacked him as soon as he entered the door.

Gideon nodded again, pain in him as he pictured the fear the kid must be experiencing.

"We have to get him back," he murmured, almost to himself. "We have to find Jane...we know what Frank does to his victims..."

Emily closed her eyes.

"Gideon?" Hotch asked. "There's something else you're thinking about...isn't there?"

Gideon looked up and they were stunned when they saw the old profiler with tears in his eyes.

"He just got through a kidnapping experience," he sighed. "And he's struggling right now to overcome that...ordeal...I'm just afraid that this'll be too..."

"Much for him?" Morgan's voice was soft. "That he'll crack afterwards?"

Gideon nodded.

"Especially since Frank is ten times worse than Tobias Hankles. Who knows what he's doing to the kid right now." He shuddered. They all did. Garcia looked sick, so did JJ. "I just don't know if Ried's going to be able to get over this one," he mumbled. "It's just too soon."

He echoed everyone's fear of the situation. Reid was barely hanging on by a thread right now. He had been moody, withdrawn, depressed, and more snappish. This might be his snapping point...and with Frank being the one kidnapping him...

They all shuddered at that idea.

"Let's concentrate on finding Jane," Hotch finally suggested softly and Gideon nodded, already exhausted and it was not even midnight.

They were in for a long night.

* * *

Reid laid on a table, completly paralized. Unable to move anything expect his eyes. That made the fear worse.

"You know, Dr. Reid," said Frank as he laid out the knives on a table. All Reid could do was watch. "I found a drug in your bag..."

Reid swallowed.

"I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure that's diluadid." He leaned in and faced Reid's eyes that was full of fear. "And I'm pretty sure the FBI would fire you, if they ever found out you're an addict. Which is why I think I should cleanse you of that. We wouldn't want you to lose your job. I did bring it...just in case but I'm going to deny you that drug and maybe they'll take long enough to find Jane for you to go through withdrawl." He smiled at Reid. "Wouldn't that be fun? Because when you're rescued at least you won't be an addict anymore." He patted Reid's cheeks and Reid shivered. Not from the cold but from the horrifying fear that had engulfed him.

"Now," Frank picked up a short knife. "Let's get to work shall we?"

Unable to even scream Reid felt the sharp pain of the knife pressing against his skin. Tears clouded his sight as he prayed for Gideon and the others to find him before it's too late.


End file.
